


Nox Stellata

by Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe



Series: Reylo Fantasy/Scify smut [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Greek Gods!AU, Loss of Virginity, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe/pseuds/Theauthorformallyknownashobbitbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is the god of night, Rey is the goddess of day. </p><p>GreekGods!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nox Stellata

The war between the gods had devastated the mortal realm. The god of day and the goddess of light had been slain by the goddess of dark, throwing off the balance. As a result, the nights lengthened, crops withered and froze, and animals and humans died of disease and starvation in staggering numbers.

Kylo, the god of night knew something had to be done. What was the point of being a god if you couldn't help your people? He tried desperately to keep the sun rising every day, but it wouldn't obey him. It was all he could do to keep the moon and stars alight. He fell into despair as he realized the mortal realm was doomed.

Unbeknownst to him, the god of day and the goddess of light had a child, a daughter they'd hidden away in the mortal world. Her name was Rey, and she was completely unaware of who and what she was.

As Rey grew she began to discover her power. It began slowly, a few people and animals recovering unexpectedly from illness, a garden here and there that thrived. Soon her entire village was thriving while others withered and died. This did not escape Kylo's notice.

Kylo was elated and relieved. If he took her as his bride and taught her the use of her powers balance would be restored, and the mortal realm would survive. But he worried that when the time came she might not want him. He was known to be fearsome and intimidating. He watched over the hidden goddess of day, protecting her as she grew up.

~~~~~

Rey lived in the village of Jakku and hadn't seen the sun rise in weeks. From what she'd been told, not long after she was born Zannah the goddess of dark had begun a war by attempting to take control of the heavens. She had slain the god of day and his wife, the goddess of light before the god of night ended the war by killing her.

It seemed a bit unfair to Rey that humanity should suffer because of the gods squabbling. But what did she know of the gods? The couple who'd raised her were kind and loved her, but she could never shake the feeling that she was meant for more than this. It frightened her that she might never see the sun again, that her village might suffer, withering away like so many others.

The night had always held a special fascination for Rey. She loved gazing at the stars and enjoying the cool night air in her special clearing in the forest that surrounded her home. More than once she'd seen large, colorful moths flying around the lantern she carried. She loved watching them dance and float, she had no idea they were sent by the god of night to watch over her.

Finally the day came when Rey was old enough to become his. Kylo was more nervous then he'd ever been before. What if she rejected him? He wouldn't force her into anything, but life itself depended on their union.

~~~~~

Kylo waited until Rey went into the forest as she did every night. She was startled when he appeared, but his face and voice were so familiar, as if she'd always known him. Then she realized that she had, this was Kylo Ren, the god of night. He was the most attractive man she'd ever seen. He was tall, his skin flawless ivory, his hair and eyes the deepest black.

"You know who I am?" He asked gently.

"Yes. Forgive me, but why is a god speaking with a mortal?" She asked, reaching out to tuck an errant lock of inky hair behind his ear.

Kylo arched an eyebrow.

"You aren't mortal Rey, you are the daughter of Luke, the god of day, and Mara, the goddess of light. Why do you think your village thrives while so many others have succumbed to the long night?" He said, gently cupping her cheek.

"How is that possible?" Rey asked, confused.

Kylo smiled softly.

"I'm not entirely sure, but here you are, wielding powers that could only belong to a goddess of day. My sweet girl, you're going to make the sun rise and save this realm." He said, rather intensely.

Rey began to tremble. She didn't want it to be true, but it must be. She sunk to her knees, trying desperately to calm herself.

"Forgive me Rey, I've been trying to save this realm for so long, I didn't anticipate how being told who you are and where you come from would effect you." He said gently, stroking her soft cheek.

Rey blushed. She'd never been this close to a man before. Her heart began to beat faster as he leaned in and caught her soft lips in a heated kiss.

Kylo had to hold back a groan as he kissed her, she was so beautiful, so soft and alluring this goddess of day. After a few moments he broke the kiss and spoke.

"My sweet, beautiful Rey, I've watched over you in the hope that one day you would be my bride and let me teach you how to use your powers, please say you'll be mine." He said, looking into her wide, hazel eyes.

Rey was speechless, but there could be only one answer. If she could be taught how to save the mortal realm than she must agree.

"Yes." She said, as her heart dropped into her stomach.

Kylo sensed her fear and held her close, stroking her hair to comfort her.

"I know this is far too much at once and I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

Rey looked up at him and smiled shakily.

"Are you going to take me away now?" She asked softly.

"Yes, we must be wed and joined before sunrise." He admitted.

Rey took a deep breath and nodded, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Kylo's neck as he stood up.

After a few moments he set her down on something soft and kissed her temple.

"You can open your eyes now my sweet." He said with affection.

Rey opened her eyes and gasped. She was sitting on a large bed in an ornate room. The entire ceiling was glass. Silvery night flowers bloomed along the walls, shimmering in the moonlight.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful." Rey said in a hushed tone.

Kylo smiled and kissed Rey as he sat beside her on his bed. Then he took her hands and led her in their marriage vows.

"Everything I have, everything I am, is yours." He whispered.

"Everything I have, everything I am, is yours." Rey repeated.

Rey shivered as her husband ravished her lips. She smiled as she reached up to run her fingers through his dark hair.

Kylo sighed contentedly and lay his head on her shoulder. Then he began to kiss and nibble her neck as he unlaced her dress and slid it over her hips, baring her slim body and small, shapely breasts to his gaze.

Rey blushed and tried to cover herself but he wouldn't let her

"My love, there's no need to cover yourself. You're so beautiful, please let me see you." He cooed, gently pressing his lips to her collar bones.

Rey took a deep breath and let her hands fall away from her breasts. For a long moment Kylo did nothing but stare at his lovely bride, laying naked in the moonlight. Then he removed his shirt and kissed her hungrily, pressing their bodies together.

Rey moaned in his mouth as he parted her legs and began to stroke her clit. It would hurt when he took her virginity, so he wanted to give his bride some pleasure first. Rey trembled as he gently pressed her back against his bed and kissed his way down her body. She gasped as he began to kiss the soft skin of her inner thighs.

Kylo gave a satisfied rumble as he began to lap at her clit, making her mewl and arch her back. She groaned and spread her legs wider when he began to suck on her clit, and then tease it with his tongue. She'd never felt anything like this!

Suddenly Rey cried out, her sex clenching as she came. Kylo held her hips still as he enjoyed the taste of his bride's arousal. She tasted sharp and sweet, better than ambrosia itself.

As Rey twitched in the aftershocks of her orgasm Kylo slid up her body to kiss her fervently. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him back as his hands roamed over her body, and groaned as he cupped her breasts and began to fondle them. After a few moments she heard a rustle of fabric as Kylo discarded his pants.

Then suddenly he broke the kiss and flipped her over, gripping her hips as he parted her legs with his knee, lined his hard, thick cock up with her sex and thrust, taking her virginity. She cried out in pain, and he stilled, gently stroking her silky hair and tenderly kissing her shoulder and neck. She was his.

Once her pain had faded Rey made a frustrated sound and wiggled her hips, she wanted him to move. He groaned and nipped at her neck as he began to thrust, claiming his lovely bride.

"Ohhh." Rey moaned as her husband pleasured her, pounding between her legs.

He'd just deflowered her. The thought was unexpectedly arousing and she found herself coming helplessly around his cock, screaming his name as she writhed beneath him. Kylo gasped as he came, filling her virgin womb with his seed. Rey wailed as the erotic sensation of being filled with his seed triggered another orgasm.

Kylo pressed a kiss to Rey's shoulder as he dismounted and pulled her into his arms. Their union had gifted them with access to each other's powers, through her he could make the sun rise, and through him she could make it set. By giving herself to him as his bride she'd saved the mortal realm by making it possible for him to teach her, and assist her in her duties as the goddess of day.

Rey smiled sleepily and curled up in her husband's arms as he showed her how to make the sun rise. It's rose-tinted light lit the bedroom and Rey thought she'd never seen such a wonderful thing as the look of pride on her husband's face at her success.

**Author's Note:**

> *Holds out tin cup* Comments plz?


End file.
